


Question

by HoneyBeeswax



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeswax/pseuds/HoneyBeeswax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura, being the ever curious girl she is, decided to ask her childhood friend and crush, Sasuke, a question. Although she believes it to be an innocent one, Sauske is annoyed by the ridiculous question and proceeds to silence her in the most interesting of ways. SASUSAKU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here's a SasuSaku one shot that I have written and posted on FF.Net and am now posting on here! This is a (very belated) Christmas present for my friend Jenny (Neko-Chan). I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Also, just a note, I am Inulover411299 on FF.Net.

“Are you gay?”

“What?!”

Vibrant green eyes stared innocently at the shocked Uchiha.

“I asked if you were gay,” she stated calmly before taking a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

Dark eyes stared at the young woman in disbelief. A small, almost unnoticeable frown marred his handsome face.

“Well Sasuke, are you going to answer my question?” The young woman asked as she leaned back into the couch causing some of her cotton candy pink hair to fall out of her messy ponytail and into her face. She absent mindedly brushed the stray hair behind her ear as she took another sip of her cold beverage.

Sasuke looked at her for a second longer before turning his head to face the wall that held the flat screen TV again and watched the movie that was playing.

“Tch. Annoying.”

Green eyes narrowed into a glare.

“It’s a valid question Sasuke. I mean in the 15 years that I’ve known you, you’ve never once dated a girl nor did you show any interest in one. You’re 21, most guys your age would have gone on at least one date with a girl and yet, you haven’t. Even Naruto has a girlfriend and if I remember correctly, you said that he’d never get one ‘cause he’s too much of a ‘dobe’.” The petite woman put down her drink on the Maplewood coffee table in front of the tan sofa before bringing her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She then proceeded to rest her chin on her bare knees and stare at the TV.

The young man sitting next to her turned his head to look at her once again.

“Just because you haven’t known about any of my interests in girls, doesn’t mean I don’t have them,” he said with annoyance.

The blue jean shorts and white tank top clad woman turned her head to face her annoyed childhood friend and not so secret crush.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” She stated simply as she readjusted herself to sit cross legged on the couch, her hands resting on her lap.

“I believe I have answered your question, Sakura.”

“No you haven’t. You made it so there was a slight possibility that you weren’t gay, but you never confirmed or denied it.”

Sasuke sat up straighter in his spot on the couch. His navy blue shirt and black shorts rustled against the suede fabric he sat upon. He ran a hand through his trademark spiky, midnight black hair in frustration.

“No, I’m not gay, Sakura. Now quite being annoying and watch the movie.”

“Are you sure?”

Sasuke glared at the woman. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Positively sure? ‘Cause it’s really unusual for a guy your age to-”

Soft lips cut off the pinkette mid-sentence. The pressure on her lips left, just as soon as it appeared.

“I’m positive. Now quit asking stupid questions and watch the movie that you wanted to watch.”

Wide green eyes looked into annoyed black ones as Sasuke waited for her to face the TV and watch the movie. She opened her mouth again in an attempt to speak. His lips crashed onto hers before she could utter a single sound. This time they lingered for a few seconds before he pulled away again. Sasuke stared at Sakura in amusement as he took in her shocked, red face.

“You’ll be met with the same results every time you try to speak, so you’re better off just being quiet and watching your damn chick flick.”

Sakura stared at the young man for a few moments longer before turning to watch the movie again. She stared at the TV screen with a thoughtful look in her eyes, but stayed quiet nonetheless.

Sasuke did the same once he made sure that she would be quiet and quit asking him annoying questions. A few minutes later Sakura glanced at the boy next to her from the corner of her eyes.

“Sasuke-”

“Sakura.”

“I just-”

“No.”

“But-”

“I said no.”

“But Sasuke-”

Sasuke quickly turned in his seat to lean his upper body over the talkative girl. Once again Sakura felt the pressure of Sasuke's lips against hers. After a few seconds Sasuke pulled away slightly.

“I told you I would do that to make you be quiet.” Intense dark eyes looked at her as a smirk appeared on his face.

Sakura smiled sweetly at him in response and turned to face the Uchiha completely.

“That’s what I was counting on you doing.” Mischievous green eyes danced with happiness as she stared into his amused ones.

“Hn. Annoying.”

Soft lips molded together again as he cupped her face with one of his larger hands, the other one moving down to rest on her hip. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss. Several blissful minutes later they pulled away from each other.

Sasuke smirked at the flushed woman before turning to face the movie again.

Sakura giggled in glee while snuggling up to the handsome young man.

“I guess you’re not gay.”

“Hn. Watch your movie.”


End file.
